


CRIES AND MOANS

by Nana_yv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1st Year Anniversary Victuuri Engagement, Actually they switch but not in this oneshot, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hotspring Sex, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Rings, Romance, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Victor Nikiforov, Water Sex, Wedding Planning, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: Happy 1st anniversary of Victuuri’s engagement!To celebrate this glorious day and ep 10!





	CRIES AND MOANS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViktorBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/gifts), [LinneaKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/gifts).



> I want to devote this very short oneshot to Lin and Bunny! Two amazing girls who just deserve the best for being so precious and sweet! I am so happy to call myself your friend! 
> 
> Love you <3
> 
> I hope you two and everyone else will enjoy this story!

It was already December and winter, when Yuuri and Victor returned to Hasetsu to get some rest between the GPF and Nationals. Yuuri had just won Gold at the Rostelecom Cup, beating Victor in his home country by a little of 0,5 points and Yuri by 2,5 points.

Obviously, Yuri didn’t take defeat as well as Victor, but he had to admit that Yuuri’s performance was excellent. Never the less, did the younger one declare war towards Yuuri, with the promise to definitely beat him at the Olympics in Korea. Victor on the other hand, as much as he felt defeat himself for losing, he was proud of his skater and fiancé. For Victor it felt like ages to finally kiss Yuuri’s gold medal and to fulfil his promise and he thought now was finally the time.

Victor was excited, but also disappointed. They had celebrated at the same evening of Yuuri’s win with their friends and competitors, but their engagement and promise was not even mentioned. Neither by Yuuri nor did Victor dare to bring it up. Especially when Yuuri acted like he had forgotten all about it, desperate their rings sparkling on their fingers by the slightest movement.

Victor was devastated. It was not that Yuuri wasn’t happy or they didn’t celebrate Yuuri’s win afterwards in private. In fact, it was Yuuri who initiated them to leave the party early -  for them to indulge in more intimate matters - but to Victor’s disappointment that was all it was.

What made matters worse for Victor was that the next day when Victor caught Yuuri flustered as he was checking his phone. Victor wondered what his lover was up to as to show such a surprised reaction, but instead of answering him, Yuuri just changed the topic and suggested them to head back to Hasetsu, to get some time to relax.

Both had a busy schedule, with Nationals coming up and the Olympics next year in Korea. Victor had even more to worry about, now that he was coach and competitor. The suggestion to sneak away for a few days to just relax sounded like a great idea.

He loves Hasetsu and getting the chance to spend more time with Yuuri before they would have to part for their individual Nationals was a welcomed distraction. And perhaps Victor would be able to bring up the topic they had avoided for some time already when they had a more private atmosphere.

He had made up his mind. Continuing to drag out what was worrying him would just make him go nuts and it was only a matter of time that Yuuri would eventually notice that something must be wrong. The only thing he had to consider was, he didn’t know when!

 

* * *

 

Two days later Victor and Yuuri were already on their way to Hasetsu.

 

When Victor and Yuuri arrived with Makkachin, they were warmly welcomed as usual by Yuuri’s parents and sister as they held a little party to celebrate Yuuri’s win. They ate Yuuri’s well deserved katsudon before they vanished to sneak into the baths when no one else was around and most of the hotel guest were already back in their rooms.

Yuuri was sighing relieved as he leaned back to rest his upper body against the stones, letting his body adjust to the warm water.

“Nothing feels better than being at home and to take a bath outside in the winter season…it is so relaxing. Isn’t it?”

Victor nodded and let out an assuring noise.

“Did you miss home?”

Yuuri looked up, his cheeks flushed from the heat of the water when he shook his head.

“Not as much as I maybe should have…Ever since I moved in with you, I felt like being at home too…At our home.”

Now it was Victor’s turn to blush, but not due to the heat of the bath, when Yuuri referred to St. Petersburg and Victor’s home as ‘our home’. Victor loved to hear Yuuri say that. And it felt like a good chance for Victor to bring up the topic, since Yuuri offered already the right moment but he was still not sure. Somehow, he felt tenser than before.

By the time Victor was still nervously thinking about how he would start to bring up the topic, Yuuri already noticed something must be on Victor’s mind. If something was bothering Victor then Yuuri had to know what it was, even if it meant to force him to talk.

Yuuri turned to Victor and slid closer to him. Then reached out to cup Victor’s face to make Victor look at him. Yuuri smiled as he spoke with a gentle voice, softly caressing Victor’s cheeks with his hot and wet hands.

“Vitya, what is wrong? Ever since we got on the plane you were so quiet, is there something that is bothering you? Was it too much of me to suggest going back to Hasetsu? I didn’t bring that up to indirectly tell you that I missed home. I really love St. Petersburg and living with you. I could not enjoy it more. If it is about our upcoming competitions, I know we actually don’t have the time, but-“

Victor interrupted Yuuri’s speech as he cupped Yuuri’s hands in his and shook his head. His lips turning into a soft but sad smile.

“No, Yuuri stop.” Victor swallowed then licked his lips as Yuuri turned quiet. “I love being back here to spend some alone time with you and to see your family again, but…” Victor paused. “…I just…Yuuri…”

Yuuri tried to read Victor’s expression but he had no idea where this conversation would lead to as he looked at Victor. His hands were still caressing Victor’s cheeks, gently stroking his skin when he whispered insecure.

“Victor?”

Victor sighed and shut his eyes for a brief second before he opened them again and looked at Yuuri. He had to bring up the topic now or never, but if Yuuri did forget about it, or even worse still thought of it as a momentary joke, it would break his heart. He knew Yuuri was serious about them and their relationship as lovers, but the other thing, still seemed too surreal.

That was exactly what scared Victor the most, because he wanted nothing less than make this real! To properly confirm that they are an item, not just lovers or boyfriends, but something more final. He wanted them to be husbands, but he feared Yuuri wouldn’t feel the same way.

While Victor’s mind was pondering on how to express himself the best, Yuuri was still just patiently waiting for him to speak, his eyes curious of what it was Victor meant to say. His cheeks still in their crimson reddish tone while he looked at Victor with so much love and affection that it yet again made Victor’s heart beat faster than usual. It just took that one glance from Victor at Yuuri to realise how much more and yet again Victor fell in love and loved that man. All hesitation cast aside, Victor inhaled and started to explain.

“Yuuri, you won Gold, right?”

Yuuri nodded without phrasing his words. Slightly confused by this rhetorical question as he waited for Victor to continue.

“So, then…you also remember what we agreed to…Right? It was pretty much a year ago from now? When we were in Barcelona?”

Victor didn’t mean to be so ambiguous, but he was anxious as soon as he finally brought his thoughts into words. He feared Yuuri’s reply, but stumbling further into the dark without a clear statement was even worse.

Victor could see Yuuri’s cheeks blush to a deeper shade of red as his mind must have realised what Victor intended to express.

“You mean, me becoming at least a five-time World Champion?”

It took Victor a second to realise what Yuuri just said. And his anticipation crashed at that exact moment Yuuri had opened his mouth and now he was at a loss. Victor’s face fell as he saw Yuuri’s eyes. If felt as if their relationship was declared to nothing within the seconds Yuuri’s reply lasted.

Hurt and rejected Victor pulled Yuuri’s hands away and lowered his gaze. Half-heartedly and broken he felt a sharp pain crush trough his chest as he nodded. “Mhm…yeah…I meant that…”

He did not, but Yuuri looked so certain of what he said, that Victor didn’t even dare to correct his response.

He remembered last year and how happy he was when Yuuri put the ring on his finger and how devastated he was shortly after when Yuuri first said to end things. Was this his curse? Whenever something happened that would make Victor happy, he would end up getting disappointed?

Victor experienced an awful similar situation and he felt like crying as he moved farther away from Yuuri. He was just about to consider leaving and to lock himself up in one of the empty guest rooms, when Yuuri reached out to him and wrapped his arms around Victor from behind.

“Wait!...Vitya…I didn’t know you were referring to the other thing.”

Victor felt too tired to care as he asked uninterested. “What other thing did you think I meant then… I seem to have forgotten about it…now.” He added, a sarcastic tone lingering in his words.

Yuuri sighed as he leaned his forehead against Victor’s broad shoulders. He placed a kiss between Victor’s shoulder blades then leaned his head on Victor’s back. Causing Victor to feel a tickling shiver run down his spine as Yuuri’s breath cooled his wet skin in the cold winter night.

“I mean our engagement…I am sorry…I was not sure what you meant. Sorry, I didn’t realise it right away.”

Victor sighed. How could Yuuri be so considerate and then so awfully insensitive at times. It was frustrating and upsetting. “Are you having fun to play with me like this?” Victor sulked, still considering to just leave.

Yuuri shook his head as Victor turned around in Yuuri’s embrace, still avoiding to look at him.

“No Victor, not at all!  I am not! Of course not! It is just, you see…I wasn’t sure if I should bring up that topic.”

Victor lifted his gaze and their eyes met as Yuuri continued.

“Victor, I mean…not when we are this busy. And honestly, I was still a little anxious if you really meant what you said back then. Since then we never actually talked about it. Although I must admit I was taking it seriously. But you said it with so much ease and then never again brought up the topic, I was not sure what to expect, or if I should even expect anything.” Yuuri sighed and caressed Victor’s back as he continued.

“I mean a wedding would take a lot of planning. It is not like we can just run off to Vegas and get married. We have our competitions and other schedules. And I figured out we should think about a time when most of our friends are able to get some free time too. And of course, our families too! Also, I was not sure what you would prefer more. You like new and modern things but then again you were so excited to see all the sights in Hasetsu when you arrived.

I wasn’t certain if you would like a more modern or rather traditional ceremony. And since we are from different cultures, maybe you would like to hold a Russian wedding or perhaps you would be also be fine with a Japanese one? You see Victor there was so much to consider and to think about…I … I just didn’t know when I should bring it up and I just won Gold so-“

Yuuri’s flood of words was interrupted when he met Victor’s face. Tears running down Victor’s face as he tried to hold them back. His lips trembled as he reached out to hug a very confused Yuuri.

“Victor, are you crying? Did I say something wrong?”

Victor shook his head as he held Yuuri closer.

“No! I ….I was so worried you didn’t care about the wedding at all and were maybe rethinking our relationship. I don’t know… You were so quiet after you won Gold…and then you brought up the other thing about the five-time World Champion …

I mean I want you to achieve that with me as your coach, but I really want to marry you too. Yuuri, you have no idea how much it means to me that you were thinking about everything so much. I didn’t know that! I am so happy Yuuri. So incredibly happy!” Victor clicked his tongue and leaned back to meet Yuuri’s lips while he cupped his face. Yuuri sighed into the kiss, his own tension calming by Victor’s words as he melted into their kiss. Their bodies pressing closer against each other as they licked and sucked on their lips and tongues. Saliva dripping down their chins as they melted together. Yuuri could have stayed that way for an eternity if only Victor didn’t break the kiss and leaned back just far enough to speak. His breath still hot against Yuuri’s now swollen lips.

“Yuuri, I don’t care about anything else. If I were to decide I would go to Vegas right now, but I also love the idea of a traditional ceremony with family and friends. Gosh, I really want to show you off as my husband. Yuuri, I love you so much. So very much! I know we will be busy but let’s just start the planning? Okay? I just…I want to be your husband so bad, my love. Marry me!”

Yuuri smiled and nodded, all his own tension gone now completely as Victor held him in his arms. “Mhm…let’s do that…Let’s get married and make our wedding twice as special as JJ’s.”

Yuuri teased, achieving exactly what he wanted when Victor pressed Yuuri’s back gently against the polished stones.

“Yuuri Katsuki, are you trying to turn our wedding into a competition?”

Yuuri grinned sneaky as he let Victor move his legs open to slide between them leading Yuuri on to wrap them around Victor’s hips.

“I thought my future husband hates to lose as much as I do?”

Victor moaned as he heard Yuuri call him ‘future husband’ and felt Yuuri press his hips - not as subtle as it would be appropriate in a public bath -  against Victor’s lower half.

“Yuuri, how can you be so shy and cute in one moment and then so incredibly seductive and irresistible in the next one? This is not good for my heart, if you tease me this much.”

Yuuri sighed as Victor jerked his hips towards Yuuri, to cause a gasp to escape from Yuuri’s throat as he positioned Yuuri’s behind close to his sex

“To be honest Victor…the other day when I mentioned if we should go to Hasetsu, I actually were already checking some spots here where it would be nice to hold a ceremony…In spring perhaps…” Yuuri moaned as Victor’s lips had found Yuuri’s neck and he started to lick and suck gently on his skin.

Yuuri started to tremble under the sensation as he held on to Victor trying to blend out Victor’s touch as his breath became husky.

“May…maybe…when the cherry blossoms bloom…Ahhh…wait… Victor.” Victor just found Yuuri’s earlobe and nibbled on it as Yuuri tried to concentrate on his words and continued his sentence. What was now more of a challenge that Victor seemed determined to make Yuuri unable to utter a word.

“After…after all it was then when you came to see me…ahhhh”

Yuuri moaned as he grinded against his cock against Victor’s body while his hands found Victor’s hair and pulled on it softly as Victor began to mark Yuuri’s skin with hickies.

“Urgh…Victor…wait…no, let me explain…I just…I was… I was really looking forward to spring to come again.” Yuuri blushed flustered when Victor turned quiet and let go of his neck.

“Ah Victor I didn’t……I mean, it doesn’t have to be spring…or Japan! We can celebrate in Russia in summer or any other season too!...I just…you see-“

Victor sealed Yuuri’s words away with his lips as Yuuri could feel him smile as they kiss. Victor’s soft and moist lips sealing Yuuri’s words again by a tender kiss before he let go of him.

“No, Yuuri…I really like this idea…I really love that. Let’s do that. Let’s marry in spring, Yuuri my love. Here in Japan, in Hasetsu and let’s invite everyone…but…Yuuri, for now…do you think you could stop speaking so much or else I can’t kiss you.”

Yuuri whined teasingly as he sunk deeper down to Victor’s sex.

“Then why don’t you use this great technique to make me shut up again…it worked quite well just now…but wouldn’t it be better to switch locations for that?”

Yuuri let go of Victor’s hair to slide his hands down to place them on Victor’s chest, initiating to make him move away so they could get up, but Victor had other plans.

Instead of letting Yuuri lead and to walk the talk, Victor reached down to grab Yuuri’s plumb cheeks and teased his sensitive skin at his crack with his index finger.

“Do you really want to get out of the bath like this?”

Before Yuuri could reply and deny the fact how much his own sex had grown stiff thanks to Victor’s teasing, he gasped as he felt Victor’s finger push into him. His finger forcing the water to enter Yuuri’s insides at the same time Victor started to move it. Jerking his hips up towards Victor’s abs to avoid the penetration, Yuuri felt Victor’s cock poking him between his legs just as stiff as Yuuri was.

Yuuri sighed as he couldn’t help his breath becoming husky from Victor’s touch.

“Victor…we…we can’t…not here…not when my parents could see us…urgh…please…”

Victor didn’t seem to care as he added another finger to loosen Yuuri up, the warm water making that task weirdly easy. Too weak to fight Victor when he himself was longing for his touch, Yuuri tried to choke his voice as he hid his face in Victor’s neck, his lover’s own breath becoming faster.

“Yuuri…I beg you…don’t make me stop now.” Victor panted against Yuuri’s ear as he pulled him closer. “I want you now. I was so anxious earlier to talk about our wedding and now that I know you feel the same way as I do about it, I can’t hold back any longer…I want to hold you. I want to feel your warmth around me. Please don’t deny me. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Victors heavy accented and seductive voice run a shiver down Yuuri’s spine and as much as he didn’t want them to do it here and taking the risk to get caught, Yuuri was in no position to neglect Victor’s begging now.

Yuuri’s breath was heavy and hungry of lust as he leaned back to meet Victor’s lips while Victor continued to play with Yuuri’s entrance. His slender and long fingers skilfully opening him up until Yuuri would get soft and relaxed around him.

Victor grunted, his own rock-hard cock throbbing in anticipation when he moved his fingers away form Yuuri’s behind.

“Yuuri…let me be inside you.”

Yuuri felt butterflies throb in his stomach as he met Victor’s longing eyes craving to feel Yuuri’s warmth, piercing right through him. His head nodded before he could even get to speak as he slid his hands up to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck. He tightened his legs as he pushed himself up to the same level as Victor was.

“Take me, Victor.”

Victor clicked his tongue and pressed Yuuri’s back further against the stony wall, what caused Yuuri to let out a sharp hiss which was chocked at the same moment when Victor met Yuuri’s lips. He captured them in a deep and passionate kiss, sliding his tongue into Yuuri’s moist and hot mouth to rub and lick at his lover’s tongue as he reached down to spread Yuuri’s buns. The pain all forgotten as Yuuri opened up to take in his lover.

Yuuri sighed eager, when he felt Victor’s sex press against him, pushing its way inside Yuuri as he felt a sudden flush of heat and cried out.

“Victor, wait! No …feels…weird…urgh…”

Victor paused immediately, worried what had caused Yuuri to cry out. Concerned he increases the gap between them to look at Yuuri properly.

“Does it hurt? Was that too forceful…I am sorry…my love I didn’t mean to-“

Yuuri frowned but shook his head as he gasped breathless and clung harder on to Victor’s hips with his legs.

“No, just…it is too much water getting inside and it feels kind of weird…I am sorry…just….”

Victor smiled relieved as he leaned down to kiss his lover’s lips briefly before he whispered, his cock stilled in Yuuri’s insides.

“Shhh…I am sorry…I was rushing it.”

Yuuri laughed a faint blush growing on his cheeks, his fingers now tangled up in Victor’s wet and silk-like hair.

“I guess I wanted you to rush too…I am sorry just let me adjust for a bit…”

“I wasn’t considerate that it would be different to you if we were to do it in the water…Does it feel weird?”

Victor’s voice so gentle and tender, made Yuuri ignore the unpleasant feeling the water caused in his insides as Victor started to kiss and nibble on his skin to distract him.

Yuuri moaned and shivered as he slowly adjusted to the sensation and carefully sunk further down Victor’s cock, clenching his insides around him.

“Victor…yeah…I think, I am fine now…ah…ha…

Victor gasped as he felt Yuuri’s ring of muscles tightening around him. The desire washing over him, Victor held on to Yuuri’s butt and entered him in a gentle but fierce thrust until he was completely inside of Yuuri. His breath husky as he felt Yuuri’s warmth wrap around him he panted into Yuuri’s ear.

“Are you alright? My love?”

Victor himself was on the edge of his patience and Yuuri knew that but the fact that Victor was still so considerate of his lover, made Yuuri melt into Victor touch as his body relaxed and adjusted to his shape.

“I am fine…It it…it feels good…Victor…you feel so good inside me.”

Yuuri grinned pleased as he jerked his hips to meet Victor’s own motion making the silver haired man moan as he groped Yuuri’s globes to press him deeper into his cock in response.

“Vi…Victor…urgh…don’t get even bigger!”

Victor exhaled deeply as he let his forehead rest against Yuuri’s collarbone.

“Then don’t tease me so much…you know what impact you have on me.”

Yuuri smiled knowingly reaching out to caress Victor’s hair, tugging carefully on it to make Victor meet his kiss.

“I do, but I love to see you on the edge when you are inside me, looking so desperate for more. Victor, I want you to desire me as much as I desire you. Desire only me…Feel me even more.”

Victor didn’t reply, instead he leaned towards Yuuri to return his kiss as he started to move his hips. Victor’s kisses burning of desire and hunger as he moaned between their sloppy kisses. Yuuri needed no more soothing words when Victor acted that way. Every thrust so forceful but so right that it made Yuuri’s mind go blank, as they caused the water to splash around them as Victor thrusted into Yuuri.

Victor’s moves braked by the counter-pressure of the water making things even more exhausting, yet he couldn’t care less. Feeling Yuuri’s warm insides opening up for Victor’s cock and swallowing him whole as he slid in and out Victor was feeling full bliss. Pushing more water into Yuuri as Victor’s directed his thrusts to rub against Yuuri’s sensitive spot to stimulate his prostate as he rocked his lover up and down.

Yuuri was drowning in the sensation as clung on to Victor. And Victor felt the same. Reaching into the water to grab Yuuri’s hips and continue his pushes as Yuuri curled his toes to the burning sensation penetrating him deep inside him.

“Victor…so good…feels so good!...Argh..deeper!...Come deeper into me! I want you more.”

Yuuri gasps as he tries to choke his moans clenching his lips as Victor panted exhausted, letting go with one hand from Yuuri’s ass to caress his face and to partly lift him out of the water with his thrusts to grind deeper into Yuuri just like Yuuri demanded.

“Yuuri…is that what you wanted?”

Yuuri let out a muffled moan as he gasped when Victor pierced his insides with one more intense thrust.

“Then let me hear your moans when I make you feel good.” He panted as his left hand found Yuuri’s neck to pull him towards him and kiss him before he let go of him again to go back to jerking his hips into his lover.

“Ah…ah…Victor…no…they will hear me!” Yuuri whined but Victor didn’t seem to care.

“Let them hear…I…I want them to know that only I can make you feel like this…Yuuri…Let me hear your cries and moans.”

As if Victor intended to force Yuuri to let his voice out he slid his hand form Yuuri’s bun to his sex to start caressing Yuuri’s cock. His thumb stroking over Yuuri’s head as he pumped his shaft in his fist. Yuuri unable to hold on to his moans, threw his head back as he tightened up around Victor from the overstimulation. 

“Victor…no…I will come…don’t!” Yuuri cried out when Victor caused Yuuri to choke his moans again. “Ah ah ah… I can’t let you come yet.” Victor instantly stopped stroking Yuuri to grab his base, keeping him from coming. “I want to come with you together, just hold on a little longer.”

Yuuri whined, his legs trembling against Victor’s hips as he was forced to hold back his orgasm. He could come right away, if it wasn’t for Victor forcing him to delay his orgasm.

“Victor then…then…kiss….kiss me… and hurry…I want to come…hurry.” Yuuri begged his eyes sparkling feverish from the sensations rushing through his body.

Victor moaned devoted, meeting Yuuri’s begging as he continued his movements. His hips jerking Yuuri up and down his burning hot cock. The water splashing around them when Victor let go of Yuuri’s cock to grab his ass with both hands and lift him up.

Taken by surprise as Yuuri was pulled out of the water by Victor’s arms, he clung on to Victor as gravity forced Yuuri now deeper down into Victor’s cock pushing the remaining water out from his insides as Victor jerked up into him.

“No Victor…the water is coming out! ...Wait! So deep!”

Yuuri gasped, but Victor didn’t listen, instead he tightened up his grip on Yuuri’s ass and thrusted faster and rougher into his lover. The chilly air form outside increasing their trembling as Yuuri’s cock rubs - still warm and cosy trapped between their wet bodies -  against Victor’s tense abs. Stimulating Yuuri’s sex at the same time as Victor penetrates his insides.

Victor’s breath becomes even huskier and deeper when he stretches up his head to meet Yuuri’s lips and to push into Yuuri as he brings Yuuri over the edge.

Unable to hold back his orgasm from before any longer, Yuuri gets off as his cock rubs against Victor’s firm abs. Almost at the same time as Victor found release in Yuuri. His cum splashing into him and mixing with the little water left in Yuuri, turning into a transparent thick substance within Yuuri.

His nails digging into Yuuri’s flesh as he tries to hold on to Yuuri in that position, Yuuri hisses out in pain and pleasure feeling Victor’s nails and his cum inside him. Longing to feel Victor’s lips on his as they ride out their orgasms, Yuuri softens his grip on his arms while he tightens his legs up, to cup Victor’s face and kiss him hungrily.

Victor was breathing heavy, his lips building a satisfied smile as he meets Yuuri’s kiss. Slowly losing his strength as he walks carefully to the edge of the bath to set Yuuri down on the edge. His softening but still throbbing cock remaining in Yuuri as Victor finally let his upper body collapse against Yuuri’s. Spend and exhausted he pants holding Yuuri close to him.

Yuuri’s own breath going just as fast as Victor’s, he tries to calm down by caressing gently and absentminded Victor’s hair when he felt the cold air against his heated skin.

“Victor…we need to get inside…we catch a cold if we stay here like this…”

Victor still exhausted nods as he leans back to kiss Yuuri again. “Well I still feel quite warm here…” He grins sneaky as he jerked his hips faintly to remind Yuuri that he is still wrapped up warm and cosy inside Yuuri with his lower half.

Yuuri sighed but trembled as he felt Victor’s soft but still massive cock push into his lose entrance. The area now even more sensitive as he just came than before.

“Urgh…Victor…baka~, you know what I mean…”

Victor responded with a smile then reached for a towel to place it between them and underneath Yuuri’s entrance as Victor pulled out his cock. Yuuri hissing from the now awfully empty sensation he experienced every time Victor pulls out of him but still not get used to it.

“Wait…Victor….it’s leaking out…aah…”

Victor unable to get his smile to fade from his lips, nods as he watches how his cum drips slowly out of Yuuri. “I know…I am sorry I came a lot.”

Yuuri flustered and embarrassed, reached out to hold on to Victor’s shoulders. His legs spread wide in front of Victor and unable to close them since Victor was positioned between, forcing Yuuri to expose everything for Victor to see.

“Don’t look! Idiot!”

 Yuuri reached out to shut Victor’s eyes with his hand but Victor was faster and caught it before Yuuri could have even done something, as Victor continued to watche his cum getting soaked up in the towel.

Fascinated by the view as Yuuri’s twitching ring of muscles still let out Victor’s cum he asks almost hypostasised by it.

“My cum is still coming out…Say, are you holding on to it because you don’t want it to get out?”

Victor teased as he lifted his head to look at Yuuri when Yuuri grew even redder - not even the cold could have prevented him from burning up in embarrassment.

“Victor don’t be silly! Stop teasing me, you perv!”

Victor smiled and leaned closer to pull Yuuri into his embrace, their chests sticky from Yuuri’s cum.

“I am not a perv, just enjoying my boyfriend’s sexiness, sorry.”

Yuuri frowned sulky. “Like I said…perv!”

Victor chuckled gently as he leaned in to kiss Yuuri who willingly let Victor commit when Victor broke it to whisper against Yuuri’s lips.

“I just sometimes can’t believe this is all real or if I am maybe dreaming. I am so happy, I could not be happier…I love you so much, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed feeling the same way but when he was trying to respond he felt the cold wind caress his back and force Yuuri to remember that they were both exhausted from sex, sweaty and wet and outside when it was winter.

“I…I…lo..ve…love you too, Vi..Victor…but…but…”

Yuuri’s voice was soft and gentle but now terribly trembling due to the cold, alerting Victor that Yuuri must be freezing.

“I love you too, my love. Come on, let’s take another hot shower and warm up before we head to bed.”

Yuuri nodded intensely, his lips already turning purple as Victor helped him to get up when Yuuri stumbled against Victor as his legs gave in.

Yuuri sighed every motion now feeling awfully cold as they had heat from before had faded.

“I am sorry…my mmy…my hi…hips fe…feel kind of nnn nu numb…”

Yuuri trembled when Victor smiled worried and caring as lifted Yuuri with one smooth swift up in his arms to carry him back inside the house.

“Let’s get warmed up, my love.”

“Mhm…my soon to be husband.” Yuuri purred clinging on to Victor when Victor’s lips found Yuuri’s again in a kiss as Victor walked them back inside the house.

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this update then please feel free to gift me with kudos or comments and any other sort of feedback! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading ^^


End file.
